


À nous...

by Sherly_Marshal



Category: The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986), The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un dernier adieu entre deux amis... Enfin, amis ? Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle ressent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À nous...

**Author's Note:**

> Saria est un personnage que j'apprécie bien plus que Zelda, ce qui en soit, n'est pas très dur. J'adore Malon aussi après tout ! Bref, j'ai fait une petite manière particulière d'écrire ici, c'est court à mon grand regret, mais ça va droit au but, un peu le but puisque c'est le départ de Link. Du moins, c'est une bonne excuse.

[Musique](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZW25nrh-mxo)

 

* * *

 

**À toi.**

  
À toi qui étais si différent de nous, mais si spécial à mes yeux.  
À toi qui nous as laissés, qui sur ce pont, nous a quittés sans se retourner.  
À toi qui es parti avec ma mélancolie.  
À toi, qui malgré des années est venu nous sauver, me sauver.  
À toi, qui as toujours cette amertume dans les yeux, ma tristesse.  
À toi qui doucement, délicatement, touche ce visage d'enfant.  
Tout simplement à toi.

 

J'aimerais te dire merci, mais les mots ne sortent pas, cette impression horrible qui m'oppresse sonne comme si tu disparaîtrait en un instant me font souffrir. S'il te plaît, ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux d'adulte dont l'enfant ressort, ça fait mal.

  
**À toi.**

  
À toi qui a toujours voulu être comme nous, qui garde ce  vert si lourd à porter.

  
Ne caresse pas mes cheveux ainsi, c'est douloureux. Tes grandes mains frôlant mon visage, me réchauffent le cœur, mais me glacent de l'intérieur. Arrête, s'il te plaît, arrête de nous comparer. Tu sais, moi, je t'aime comme tu es, même si je ne pourrais jamais te le dire.

  
Ne me regarde pas de cette manière, comme si tu me demandais pardon, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu es toi, mais mes mots ne sortent pas. Ce cœur est plus fort que ma raison. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si égoïste ? Pardon... Pardon...

  
**À toi**

  
À toi qui fais battre mon cœur.

  
Je me souviens encore de cette séparation sur ce pont, tu avais couru pour ne pas te retourner, alors continue, ne te retourne pas, je t'en prie, ça fait encore plus mal.

  
Parfois quand je chantais cette chanson, tu venais me voir, le regard remplis de mélancolie, comme si tu avais su, comme si tu avais su ce qui allais nous arriver, alors tu venais te mettre à côté de moi, la tête contre mon épaule restant des heures là, pendant mon chant et la caresse des brises.

Arrête, non... Ne t'accroupis pas ainsi, s'il te plaît ne met pas ta tête au creux de mes bras, ça fait si mal.

 

**À toi**

  
À toi qui restais toujours seul et qui le restes encore.

  
J'aurais tellement voulu rester à tes côtés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser la tête, si les mots ne sortent pas de  cette maudite bouche, mes sentiments, à moi, son beaucoup trop présent. Je tends prie, ne me prend pas dans tes bras, ça fait bien trop mal !

  
  
« S'il te plaît... Ne... Ne me lâche pas » murmurais-je.

  
  
Je n'y arrive pas, qu'importent ces mots ne veulent pas sortir... Pitié, arrête. Tous ces sentiments se bousculent dans ma tête, il faut que je reprenne les bons conseils, je suis encore là pour ça, pour t'aider, du mieux que je peux.

 

**À toi**

  
À toi dont les larmes coulent sur mon épaule.

  
  
Je t'en prie, relève la tête, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour continuer ta route, non, pas du tout. Arrête, je n'arrive pas à lâcher ta tunique, s'il te plaît, ne me serre pas si tendrement, ça deviendra tellement douloureux à "l'adieu" que je dois te faire faire.

  
Les souvenirs de nos dessins sur ton arbre seront nos trésors rien qu'à nous, ça devrait suffire, je t'en supplie, ne t'attache pas à moi de cette manière, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas possible.

 

**À toi**

  
À toi qui es revenu une dernière fois, je me demande encore pourquoi.

  
  
Tu n'étais pas obligé de revenir, vraiment pas. Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti tout de suite ?  . ..  Alors... Alors pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être ensemble ? Je suis désolée, c'est moi qui suis désolé de ne rien dire et continuer à sourire, mais si je ne fais pas ça, tu n'avanceras pas, je le sais.

  
  
« On est... Meilleur ami, alors je ne t'oublierais... Pas... » Dis-je d'une voix  tremblante.

  
  
Ces mots me serrent la gorge, mais c'est mon dernier devoir, mon dernier acte d'amitié envers toi, alors... Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te lâcher ?

Pourquoi moi aussi, je me mets à vaciller ?

Je n'y peux rien, finalement, c'est moi qui baisse la tête sur ton torse et toi qui la relèves. Ne me regarde pas, s'il te plaît, ne me regarde pas dans cet état-là, j'ai... J'ai si mal.

  
  
« Sa... Saria ... ? »

 

**À toi**

  
À toi qui as toujours essayé d'être "nous".

  
Moi, j'aurais tellement voulu être comme toi. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir grandir avec toi, pouvoir réaliser tes rêves et rester a jamais avec toi, j'aurais tellement voulu avoir le même destin que toi.

  
Pardon, désolé, mes larmes coulent toute seules, elles ne veulent plus s'arrêter, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne devrais pas pleurer au creux de tes bras, c'est bien trop cruel, ce monde est déjà si suffisamment injuste envers toi.

Je ne devrais pas envier ta place, je le sais. Excuse-moi, je vais me reprendre, je vais te sourire, je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte dans les pleurs. Je ne veux pas que tu devines mes pensers.

 

 **À... Toi, Link**  
  
Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas t'aimer de cette manière, ça complique tout pour toi. Alors, je vais te regarder droit dans les yeux et je vais te dire ce que je dois te dire, mais avant que je ne puisse lever la tête, tu me ressers dans tes bras, me rassure.

  
  
« Je dois te dire quelque chose de pénible... Je suis désolé Saria. »

  
  
Et finalement...  
  
À nous...  
  
Tu me chuchotas ces mots cruellement tendres :

  
  
« **Je t'aime**. »


End file.
